


Chocolate Smiles

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe/Modern Setting/Human, Being Edited, Complete, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple afternoon in the park can prove to be disastrous for the mental health of a woman. Kagome had been reading a novel in her favorite bench when a pair of mischievous twins were lured by the chocolate sweets she had brought. She expected their cute antics. What she hadn't expected was to be heavily attracted to the man who came to retrieve them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dangerous Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

A lone, dark haired woman was reclining comfortably on her favorite bench amidst the sakura trees during a sunny afternoon. It had become her favorite pastime each year, when spring came, to spend her evenings relaxing in this lovely park while reading her favorite books. The light breeze carried the intoxicating scent of all the blooming flowers around her, mixing them together to create a soothing aroma. She was turning page after page, languishing, lost in the fantasy world described in her latest romance novel.

A soft, almost growl-like sound interrupted her concentration, reminding her it was time to feed her protesting stomach along with her imaginative mind. Depositing the book carefully beside her thigh on the wooden bench, Kagome reached for her small backpack, bringing out a thermos filled with her favorite jasmine tea and some home-made chocolate cookies she had baked early in the morning precisely for this occasion. She filled a plastic cup with the aromatic liquid, savoring its faint calming fragrance while arranging a few biscuits in a green plastic tray decorated with orange stripes.

Her taste buds marveled when the delicious sweets melted in her mouth, and she lowered her lashes, enjoying the warm sunlight as she contemplated the latest developments happening in the book. Something soft teased the lower half of her face then, awakening her from her musings, and she wrinkled her nose, sneezing lightly from the strong scent that assaulted her sinuses. Kagome raised her lids to pinpoint what exactly was the reason for this rude intrusion on her personal space.

As soon as she caught sight of the little perpetrator though, her lips curved in a small smile, clearing all of her previous annoyance. An adorable young girl, no more than five years old, was staring at her with a huge grin, holding a white lily in her tiny, outstretched hands as an offering. Kagome realized the flower was the actual reason for her sneezing episode, but she couldn’t stay angry at the endearing child for that.

A sweet smile tugged on her lips as she motioned to the flower in the girl’s little grasp. “Is this for me?”

The child merely nodded, then her gaze strayed to the chocolate biscuits with deep longing in her eyes.

Kagome hummed, amused. “That is very generous of you. I wouldn’t feel right accepting this precious gift without giving you something in exchange, though…” Her lips pursed, then she feigned an expression of surprise as if the thought had just struck her. “Oh, I know! Would you like a cookie in return?”

The little girl’s eyes gleamed with delight at that, and she bobbed her head up and down, short dark curls swaying with her excited motions.

“We have a deal then.” Kagome laughed, more than a little amused now, exchanging a biscuit for the beautiful flower. Before she had time to react though, the child sprinted away, giggling without saying a word, much the same way she had come.

 _Little sweet-toothed devil._ Kagome shook her head at the girl’s clever ploy of extracting a cookie from her.

Lying back down, she continued her reading until she felt an insistent tug at her pant leg, interrupting her concentration. Peeking above the book’s cover stealthily, she saw the same little girl staring at her again with a mischievous grin, the corners of her mouth now covered in a suspicious brown substance that looked a lot like chocolate. This time, she had brought company with her. A small boy, approximately of the same age, sharing an uncanny resemblance to the girl, stood behind her, looking at the ground as he fidgeted with his blouse nervously.

“Would your brother like a cookie as well?” Kagome raised a thin brow, and the boy lifted his head, nodding once. A shy smile appeared instantly on his angelic features.

“Here you go.” Her eyes twinkled as she lowered her tray to their level. “Why don’t you take as much as you want? I’m afraid I made too many, now I can’t possibly finish them by myself.” Kagome watched with adoration the children’s radiant smiles at her suggestion. This time, they both bowed their heads in appreciation, taking at least five cookies each before scurrying away quickly.

 _Tiny cookie thieves._ Kagome shook with laughter, thoroughly charmed by the devious young pair. She once again resumed her reading, secretly hoping the little angels would return to lighten her mood with their mischief. After a few minutes, her wish came true. A dark shadow covered her face and she felt another presence near her. Judging by the large shadow though, she wondered if perhaps they had brought an older sibling with them now.

Kagome lowered her book to smile at the children. “Back for more cookies?” Her smile faltered at the corner of her lips when she saw a handsome man staring down at her with slight amusement.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Kagome swallowed thickly, eyes grown wide and drinking in his tall, lean form. Long limbs, wide shoulders, hard muscle stretched under the fabric of his shirt—he was the epitome of male physique. Then her eyes traveled upward, focusing on his face. His eyes were dark with a glint of silver, his lips curled in a half-smirk. He was a cluster of testosterone and seduction.

“Thank you, but I will respectfully decline.” His voice was deep and sinfully accented, drew her attention back to the present.

 _Now that’s what I call a bedroom voice._ Kagome shivered, dazed by the tantalizing scent he was emitting at such close proximity. He saved her the embarrassment of asking him to repeat his words as he continued speaking, like he hadn’t noticed the effect his overwhelming presence had on her rapidly declining IQ.

“It appears my children have shamelessly taken advantage of your kind nature and robbed you of a large quantity of chocolate biscuits.” His gaze lowered to her almost empty tray.

Kagome waved a hand almost mechanically. “That’s fine. I’m glad they liked them so much.” Her voice spilled past her lips breathless, near panting, and she cursed her inability to compose herself and act like a mature woman in front of this breathtaking man.

“Nonetheless, I apologize for any inconvenience they might have caused.” His voice seeped into layers of skin, stroked sensitive nerves. Smooth elocution, decadent. He pinned her with a stare as he cocked his head in a subtle nod. It lasted no longer than a fragment of a second but it was intense, too much, enough to steal her breath away once more. Then he turned to walk slowly toward the laughing children a few feet away, giving her a nice view of his straight back and graceful gait.

 _His wife is one lucky woman._ Kagome gazed at the man lifting the small girl high and twirling her around as the little boy waited for his turn with an expectant look. He laughed with his children, his laughter throaty and hypnotic, titillating her ears. The urge to have a man of her own and little kids running around happily snaked its way inside her mind and nearly consumed her whole.

 _Dangerous sight… Men playing with children are hazardous for the mental health of all women. This should be declared illegal._ A groan fell off the seam of her mouth, then a deep sigh. Kagome bit her lip and shook her head, trying to clear the much desired images this display caused to arise inside her half-lucid mind.


	2. A Forbidden Trap

A lone, dark haired woman was lounging languidly on her favorite bench beneath the pink blossomed sakura trees, enjoying a peaceful afternoon as she was reading happily one of her favorite books. Today she had chosen one of her childhood fairy tales on a whim, feeling strangely drawn to the story after her delightful encounter with the two little angels the previous day. She secretly hoped to meet them again sometime even if she would be - no doubt - deprived of a large quantity of sweets.

‘Little chocolate addicts,’ she mused chuckling as she reached for her backpack. It was time to take a break and indulge her latest chocolate masterpiece; brownies with hazelnut syrup.

She filled a cup of her aromatic jasmine tea, savoring the soothing fragrance as she laid out the brownies in her old green tray. Before she had a chance to taste her delicious creation though, she caught sight of two small forms inching closer towards her, hidden behind some bushes while the lilting sound of giggles filled the air.

‘Heh, so you appeared again, tiny thieves!’ she thought with mirth as she tilted her head the other way, pretending not to have noticed their seemingly stealthy approach. Soon, a pair of small hands darted forward, reaching for the brown delicacies. Before they had time to snatch the sweets though, she moved the tray on her lap out of their reach.

“Mmm…these are delicious. It’s a shame I can’t eat them all by myself though. If only I had someone to share…” she sighed lightly, fighting the urge to conceal a wide smile as she picked up a small piece and ate slowly, waiting for them to reveal themselves.

Just as she had predicted, they quickly ran out of their hiding place and appeared before her with mischievous grins as they perused her behind sparkling half lidded eyes.

“Well, hello there again,” she greeted them with a warm smile as they erupted in jovial laughter, but still stayed silent.

“You want some brownies?” she tempted them as she passed the tray under their noses and they leaned forward to smell at the exquisite aroma. They both nodded in enthusiasm, bobbing their heads up and down quickly.

“Oh, alright. Though, it’s not fair to give them without something in return…How about you keep me some company while I read this fairytale about a magical kingdom?” she suggested mischievously as their eyes lighted with joy at the prospect of getting chocolates and hearing a story.

They shyly came closer, but the bench was a bit too high for them to climb on their own. Chuckling at their cute, but unsuccessful tries, she gently picked them up and placed them on either side of her. They snuggled close as they accepted the chocolate sweets, their faces practically beaming and she picked up her book again.

“A long, long time ago there was a magical kingdom where a beautiful princess lived…” she began reading aloud in a soft voice. Soon they became enthralled by the elaborate tale as their eyes lighted with awe each time she changed her voice to fit in with the characters.

“…the prince married the princess and they lived happily ever after,” she finished the tale after half an hour, closing the book to peruse the little angels who had leaned over to each of her sides, their eyes drooping while they both sported identical chocolate smiles.

She gently caressed their dark curls, feeling a warm, tingling sensation tugging at her heartstrings at the endearing sight. Careful not to disturb the children, she lay back down, letting the warm sunlight lull her into a light nap as she held them securely to avoid having them fall off accidentally.

She had drifted off into dreamland when she felt a light touch at her left shoulder, rousing her from the light sleep. She leisurely raised heavy eyelashes only to be lost in entrancing coal pools, causing her gaze to widen and she felt her heart skip a beat at the alluring sight. Her eyes traveled lower at the slight curve of the sensual lips, revealing obvious amusement at her disheveled state.

“I am sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I didn’t mean to kidnap your children,” she apologized in a low, husky voice still feeling dazed from sleep and the captivating male visage before her.

“It appears I am the one who has to apologize for my children’s mischief once again. I see your tray is empty this time as well,” he replied in that sinful deep baritone as he motioned to her green tray, now only full of crumbs.

“They sure have a healthy appetite,” she joked good naturedly in a hushed voice, careful not to wake the sleeping angels.

“I cannot argue with that,” he laughed deeply, an utterly aphrodisiac sound that played havoc to her sensitive ears. He then proceeded to extricate the children gently from her embrace, holding them close to his well defined chest as they snuggled closer, burying their heads on each side of his elegant neck. The mesmerizing sight nearly made her faint from the sheer cuteness.

“Thank you for indulging them once more,” he inclined his head in appreciation as he turned to walk towards the exit of the park in graceful, measured steps, leaving her to admire his lithe form silently.

‘Damn, my mind short circuited again…What is this man doing to me!? I didn’t even ask for the kids’ names…Oh, well, maybe it’s for the best. This is a very dangerous situation…I was about to fall head first into a forbidden trap…’ she mused half relieved and half dejected at how this second encounter had ended.


	3. A Hopeless Insanity

Kagome was lying relaxed on her favorite wooden bench, pink flower petals billowing through the light breeze to land softly all around her. She was reading fervently, enthralled by the intriguing plot of her latest mystery novel, oblivious to the chirping sounds of birds perched on the surrounding trees, or the delighted laughter of children currently playing in the beautiful park.

She was skimming through the pages when a loud wail interrupted her peaceful reverie. Kagome raised her head to pinpoint where exactly the pained sound had come from. Scanning carefully her surroundings, her gaze focused on the small girl curled on the ground next to some thorny bushes, holding her knee and sobbing pitifully. Recognizing the child as one of her pastry fans, she tossed her book on the bench immediately, running towards the injured child with a worried expression.

“What happened, honey? Here, let me see where you are hurt, okay?” She pulled the little girl in her lap and caressed her back in soothing circles.

The girl looked up with a tear-streaked face, sniffing and nodding her approval. Kagome lifted the child’s knee, inspecting the damage closely. Three thin gashes marred the dirtied skin, shallowly bleeding, though no thorns were embedded in her skin. She smiled at the little girl, pushing her messy curls away from her face to give her a reassuring nod.

“It’s not that bad, sweetheart. Will you let me bandage it for you?”

The girl bobbed her head once, trying to suppress more tears.

“Alright, here we go!” Kagome gathered the child in her arms, lifted herself from the ground slowly, and made her way to her old bench. She placed the girl on the wooden surface, careful not to jostle her injured leg, and searched through her backpack for some band aids, tissue, and disinfectant, feeling thankful for being prepared for once. Being clumsy and prone to stupid falls had its advantages on days like these.

“I am Kagome. What’s your name, darling?” A small smile and small talk in an attempt to distract the girl from the stinging pain she was about to feel when she applied the disinfectant.

“Emiko.” She hiccupped, flinching a bit when Kagome gently cleaned the wound with slow motions.

“That’s a beautiful name, Emiko-chan. Is it written as ‘Smiling Child’?” Kagome more guessed than asked, staring up at the girl’s sparkling eyes.

“Un.” Emiko nodded once, her dark curls bouncing around her angelic face.

“Then you should not cry, but smile as your name suggests.” Kagome flashed a smile in an attempt to make the little girl forget her pain. She succeeded as Emiko’s plump lips curled in a shy smile.

“There, that’s a lot better!” Kagome’s smile grew wider and she resumed checking the gashes for any signs of infection. When she didn’t notice anything alarming that would require extra attention, she pressed the band aids on each of the cuts, making sure to cover them sufficiently.

“All done! For being so brave, I have a reward for you!” Kagome brought out of her backpack the chocolate cake she had baked this morning, grinning when Emiko cheered up even more.

She cut the cake in uneven pieces, placing the larger one on a napkin, and offered it to the excited girl who nearly devoured it whole.

“Ne, Emiko-chan, where is your father?” Kagome was trying not to burst out in laughter at the girl’s messy way of eating when she spoke. Emiko had managed to spread chocolate all over the lower half of her face.

“Papa went with Akira-kun to the toilet. Akira-kun wanted to pee, but I wanted to look at the flowers, so I begged papa to let me stay here.” Emiko’s voice was muffled between giggles as Kagome wiped her chocolate-smeared face clean with a tissue.

“Akira-kun is your little brother, right?” She chuckled at the girl’s refreshing honesty, relieved that their father was a responsible person who simply could not refuse his daughter’s request. Honestly, she couldn’t blame him. Everyone would have a difficult time saying ‘no’ to this mischievous little lady.

Kagome studied the girl’s beautiful features closely, then shook her head with another chuckle. _She’s going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up…_

“Emiko and Akira-kun are twins!” Emiko was eyeing the cake with such longing that Kagome couldn’t help but slice another smaller piece for her, hence validating her previous remark on not being able to deny this beauty easily.

 _Yep, she can twist anyone around her little finger without even talking…_ Kagome sighed in defeat after having succumbed to the beseeching expression in the brown depths of the little girl’s eyes herself.

“Emiko, are you imposing on the young lady again?” The male voice broke through her musings, flowed over Kagome’s skin. Deep, sensuous, it made her shiver, near gasp. Kagome raised her head to focus on the handsome man walking toward them with languid strides. His son was held in his toned arms and his lips were curved in a lazy half-grin that melted her insides. It was official…this man was dangerous!

But when he approached closer, his eyes darkened with worry as he took notice of his daughter’s injured knee, and he hastened his steps.

“What happened, Emiko?” He set his son down and stroked her cheek, bending to examine her injury.

“I fell into the bushes and cut my knee, but Kagome cleaned it, so I’m alright, papa!”

“It’s only a few shallow cuts. She’ll be fine in a few days if you keep the wounds clean.”

Emiko gifted her with a radiant smile, and Kagome almost swooned at its brightness, its sheer innocence. She was just so… _so cute_. But then _that_ _man_ _spoke_ …and all innocent thoughts fled from Kagome’s mind.

“I am very grateful for your assistance.” He bowed his head in gratitude then raised his gaze to her level. His eyes gleamed like raw metal, hard granite. Heat coiled low in her abdomen, sizzled and spilled in the apex of her thighs. “Kagome-san.” His voice was low and smoky, inflamed her blood, fire in the veins.

Kagome shivered, burning with need, unable to break away. _Is he doing this deliberately? Surely not… That’s it! I need to find a man…and I need to do it soon. Before I tangle myself deeper in a hopeless insanity…_


	4. A Pleasurable Reality

This week, Kagome had decided to venture into the majestic world of classic literature. It had taken her some time, but she had finally acquired the novel of Genji Monogatari written in the archaic court language alongside with a translation to modern Japanese. Mostly, the language was difficult and unreadable even to a linguistics major such as herself, but it was well worth the cost and effort. The poems included in their original form were beautiful and lyrical when read aloud, but she had refrained from disturbing the other occupants of the park with her weird habits.

She was in the process of taking a break to enjoy her chocolate walnut fudge when she heard a loud _splash_ accompanied by children’s laughter a few feet away. Turning her head in that direction with curiosity, she barely stifled a laugh at the mud-covered twins trying to bury their father in a puddle. The man, valiantly but quite unsuccessfully, fought to pull them out of it. Deciding it was time for a little intervention in hopes that she could be of help to the unfortunate man, she deposited the sweets back on the green tray to approach the struggling trio in measured steps.

“Emiko-chan!” She smiled down at the giggling girl on top of a disgruntled male in the mud pool.

“Kagome!” The girl’s smile was dazzling, her face barely visible under layers of the wet substance.

“I had wanted to share my chocolate fudge with you, guys, but I don’t think I can with you in that condition…What should I do now? I can’t throw them away and I can’t eat them by myself.” Kagome faked a troubled expression as she shared a hidden glance with their amused father. He nodded in silent thanks for her timely rescue and took the chance to pull his children out while they were distracted with thoughts of the awaiting sweets.

“Papa…” Both Emiko and Akira tugged at his pant leg with identical pleading expressions, begging him to find a solution to their predicament.

“I fear Kagome-san is right. It is highly unsanitary in your current state to indulge in eating.” He ruffled their matted locks when they assumed an adorable pout on their dejected faces.

“Kagome!” The children then turned their attention to the slightly shaking with laughter woman, giving her the look they had graced their father with but moments ago.

“Hm, I may have a solution to this, if you father approves of course.” Kagome smiled at their sucked breaths. “My apartment is in the building across from this park. You could come and clean yourselves there if it’s acceptable?” Her last sentence was spoken to their father in the midst of delight, squeals, and sparkling eyes.

“Very well.” His neck slanted and his gaze bored into hers. “If it is not a great inconvenience, I would be most grateful for your hospitality, Kagome-san.” The way he spoke her name made her knees grow weak. Kagome felt a wave of heat overcoming her at the deepness of his voice.

“Don’t mention it. I would be happy to lend a helping hand.” Kagome’s voice had gone breathy, her throat straining to push the words out. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling a lot more uncomfortable at her suggestion. She had not accounted for the imminent danger this would cause to her mental state when she had made the invitation. Clearly, she needed to prepare herself and steel her nerves lest she make a fool of herself, flirting with an unavailable man who simply harbored no such feelings toward her save for gratitude.

“Sesshōmaru.” The tone he used was too intimate, almost illicit, the kind of voice that implied naked skin and moans and perspiration. Her gaze widened at the husky sound and the images it evoked. Her thoughts traveled to the discarded book back at her bench that spoke of a Shining Prince and his conquests among the ladies of the palace. This exquisite man certainly shared the same seductive traits of the male lead. Any woman would melt and prostrate herself at his feet should he even hint he desired her company. But her shattered nerves couldn’t take much more of this sensational torture.

“Well, I need to gather my things. Would you mind waiting for me at the entrance of the park?” Kagome all but sprinted toward her wooden bench when he gave an affirmative nod, following after the delighted children running forward.

_Snap out of it, girl! You invited him over for some refreshments and for the children to have a quic—_

Panic lanced through her and she froze mid-thought. _Oh God! It would be rude to let only the children take a shower…he…he would be naked in my bath!’_ Kagome blanched when the reality of what she had actually suggested hit her head on. There was no way out of this now. She would act like a mature woman even if it killed her in the process and would not show a sliver of her inner turmoil to the handsome devil awaiting her a few feet away.

* * *

“Well, this is it!” Kagome motioned for them to step inside when all had removed their shoes at the entrance hall of her apartment, then went to the bathroom to see if there was any hot water left from this morning.

“I cannot thank you enough for this, Kagome-san.” Sesshōmaru’s voice filled the small space of her bathroom. Low, hypnotic tones. Kagome turned half-lidded eyes to peer at his reclining form on the door frame. He had his lean arms crossed over his chest, muscles taut and bulging under the intensity of her gaze.

“It’s fine, really. Would you like me to assist?” He arched a brow at her innocent question with a wicked curve on the corners of his perfect lips. Kagome flushed when she caught the innuendo and how her question was perceived. “I meant the children!”

“No, I do not wish to burden you more. I am quite accustomed to bathing them on my own. But your offer is most welcome.” His voice slid against her skin like velvet, sensuous, sensual. Then he disappeared to return with the twins secured in his toned arms.

“You can use the towels on the shelf and I have provided some of my summer pajamas for the children. I, uh, I don’t possess any male clothing, so you will have to do with a towel until I dry clean your clothes…or perhaps, my bath robe?” Kagome laughed awkwardly as she motioned to a dark purple, obviously feminine bath robe hanging from a high shelve on the bathroom’s wall, and Emiko erupted in laughter at the mental image of her father dressed in it.

“The towel shall suffice.” Sesshōmaru gave her a lopsided grin after pinning his daughter with a mock-stern expression, making her laugh even harder. Kagome closed the door with a smile, leaving them to their privacy, and went to ready the refreshments.


	5. An Unforgivable Crime

Kagome had been arranging the chocolate delicacies in a dark lavender tray along with a glass pitcher full of freshly squeezed orange juice when the light sound of giggles, coming from the bathroom, reached her ears. She finished her arrangement and took the tray carefully to lay it on the low table in front of her old couch. Just as she was ready to go see if her guest needed any help, the twin menaces sprinted out of the bathroom towards her, nearly toppling her over on the green couch.

“Emiko-chan, Akira-kun, you shouldn’t run like that inside a house…and your hair is still wet! You’re going to catch a cold,” Kagome chastised them lightly, shaking her head when they ignored her completely in favor of staring at the sweets with a longing expression.

“I apologize for their impatient nature, Kagome-san. Emiko, Akira, where are your manners?” a deep baritone scolded the pouting twins in a stern voice and they both turned to mutter a muffled ‘sorry’, biting their lips embarrassed.

“It’s alright, Sesshoumaru-san. I was merely worried about their health. I don’t mind them being lively. They’re children after all…” Kagome laughed good-naturedly, stroking the kids’ dark wet locks affectionately before raising her head to look at their father.

She immediately regretted her action though, when she caught sight of his muscled, lean body, clad only in a crimson towel that hang low on his hips, water droplets clinging to his naked skin in a most arousing way. Her gaze darkened in desire as she dragged her half lidded eyes all over his prone form to meet amused obsidian orbs staring at her with a knowing glint. She slapped herself mentally for eating the man alive with her hungry eyes in front of the children no less as she motioned for him to take a seat across her, not trusting her voice to sound normal after this.

“Your, uh, clothes are not yet dry…you’ll have to wait a bit more. I’m sorry,” she informed him in a low, husky voice as she had feared with an apologetic tone, but he made no move to sit down.

‘Damn…why does he have to stand there like a freaking Adonis tempting me with all this naked, lickable skin!?It’s an unforgivable crime!’ Kagome cursed her lascivious nature and wild imagination silently as images of entangled limbs and sounds of pleasurable moans assaulted her fogged mind mercilessly, elicited by the perfect male visage before her.

“It is of no consequence. I would like to use your blow dryer if you have one, though? As you pointed out previously, it would not be wise to let them stay in their current _wet state_ ,” Sesshoumaru replied in a rich, smooth voice with a suggestive half grin gracing the corners of his lips, and Kagome was certain the man possessed mind reading abilities. They way he accented the last sentence made it seem far more sensual than innocent as if he was not referring to the children, but other sinful actions between a man and a woman.

“You are quite lucky, Sesshoumaru-san. I happen to have a regular blow dryer and a smaller one I use when I travel. I’ll dry Emiko-chan’s hair while you handle Akira-kun. How does that sound?” Kagome exclaimed with an overly cheery voice as she plastered a huge smile on her face to mask all other inappropriate thoughts.

“That would be most welcome, Kagome-san,” Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards her, and she restrained herself from reaching out to touch a few dark ebony locks that clung to his porcelain skin seductively and ascertain if they were as soft as silk.

She carried Emiko to the bathroom where she started combing her damp locks with a soft brush while the sound of a blow dryer was heard from the living room.

“You have soft hands, Kagome,” Emiko flashed the older woman with a satisfied smile as Kagome ran her fingers through the little girl’s strands, trying to untangle the unruly curls after they were dry.

“Thank you, Emiko-chan. You have very nice shiny hair. I’m sure your mother is happy doing this for you every day,” Kagome replied with a small smile as she tied a scarlet ribbon with a cute bow through Emiko’s hair.

“I don’t see mama often. Papa always does that!” Emiko confessed in a slightly sad voice as she chewed her lower lip.

“Hm, well, your father takes really good care of you. This ribbon suits you very well, Emiko-chan - much more than it does me - would you like to have it?” Kagome offered in a gentle voice as she gave Emiko a small mirror to look at herself in an attempt to forget the obviously distressing conversation she had breached unwittingly. It had the desired result as Emiko’s eyes shone with joy at her suggestion and she nodded excitedly with a radiant smile; all previous thoughts forgotten.

“You’ll give it to me? Thank you, Kagome!” Emiko turned to smother Kagome in a tight hug happily.

“Let’s go eat some fudge before your brother finishes it by himself. I fear the men have the advantage on us with their short hair,” Kagome laughed as she carried a giggling Emiko to the living room where indeed the men were waiting for them enjoying the sweets and juice.


	6. An Insufferable Ordeal

“I am very thankful for your assistance today, Kagome-san.” Sesshōmaru’s voice came soft and quiet, careful not to disturb the sleeping children, as they waited for their clothes to dry. Emiko and Akira had started to feel drowsy after all their vigorous playing earlier, and Kagome had been kind enough to offer her bedroom, so they could take a quick nap—which left her alone in the living room in the company of a very desirable, practically naked man.

 _If I survive this insufferable ordeal with my dignity intact and_ my _clothes on…then I promise to visit and make offerings more often at the local temple._ She was trying hard to focus on Sesshōmaru’s face, but that turned out to be a huge mistake. Kagome found herself drowning in dark, pulling eyes. Her heartbeat quickened. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Anyone else in my place would have done the same, Sesshoumaru-san.” Kagome waved a hand with nonchalance, though she was feeling anything but.

“Emiko has taken quite a liking to you. If her attentions are smothering you, please feel free to say so. I fear she might miss her mother a lot lately and she is taking advantage of your kindness to fill that gap.” Sesshōmaru still smiled, but Kagome noticed the heaviness in his voice, the tightening around his eyes.

“Emiko-chan mentioned her mother earlier. I know it’s none of my business, and I’m sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, but why is she not visiting her children more? I assume you’re divorced, correct?” Though afraid that she might insult him with her meddling, Kagome was unable to curb her tongue.

“You are correct in your assumptions. The twins’ mother, Kanna, and I have been divorced for three years now. As for the reason of her scarce visits…she was always a woman who prioritized her career over family. I might have been selfish and pushed her too much in the belief that children might bring us closer together. Obviously, it was a mistake on my part.” He gave a bitter laugh, then his expression softened.

“Do not get me wrong. I adore my children, and I thank the Kami each day for their birth, but Kanna…well, she might have regretted her decision to grant me this request. It is the reason she is not visiting them more often. After the divorce, she transferred to America and visits Japan for business trips only. Whenever she has time, she comes to see Emiko and Akira, but I would not describe their interactions as motherly and loving. That is why I am most grateful to you for indulging my children time and time again.”

His gaze was intense, full of sincerity and gratitude, made her flustered and stuttering with her words.

“I—I am terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to bring back sad memories. Don’t worry about imposing on me either. I have always loved children, and Emiko-chan and Akira-kun are like little angels. If they like my chocolate treats, then I’d be happy baking for them every single day if I could.”

Sesshōmaru laughed, his laughter deep, enticing. “I sincerely hope you will not. They are not very fond of their visits to the dentist and I would not like to increase them.”

Her eyes lingered on the rippling of hard muscle under that laugh. A feeling of vertigo overcame her, lightheadedness. Air was becoming nothing but a memory of necessity. The cinnamon scent of her candles was cloying, hallucinogenic, filling her mind with sultry images—fingertips mapping lines of thew and sinew, muscle and bone, tongue dragging on hot skin and blood-fire.

The distinctive _beep_ of the dryer abruptly rang. Kagome shuddered, roused from her inappropriate thoughts, and hurried to bring their clothes.

“Here are your clothes, but you’re free to stay if you don’t wish to wake the children just yet.”

She was too timid, suspiciously abashed, biting her lip…flushed. Her suggestion elicited an arched brow. If Sesshōmaru had an inkling of her previous thoughts, he hid it very well, but she knew he must have. Nothing escaped that man.

“I would like to take you up on your offer…but I’m afraid I have a business meeting in the afternoon and cannot stay longer.” Kagome deflated—but he was not done. “I would be delighted if we could meet again in the park at noon tomorrow, though. My children are not the only ones who have taken a liking to you, Kagome-san.”

There was amusement in his voice, and a rough inflection, heavy with the stirrings of something sizzling. A wicked tease. Kagome’s eyes connected with his, need written on open lips, hope bright in wetted blue.

_A date? It was an invitation to a date, right? Please tell me I didn’t misinterpret his words…_

“Unless you are _unavailable_?” His grin was made of sin, made her want to lick it off his lips. Oh, yes. He was teasing her—and she loved every minute of it.

“I am always at the park around that time, Sesshōmaru-san. And I’m always _available_ for cute children, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Kagome smirked, mischief molded into red-curled-lips.

The elation she felt at the prospect of friendship and maybe something _more_ stayed with her long after he was gone.


	7. A Seductive Insinuation

_I’m early…way too early…and definitely overdressed for the occasion._ Kagome sighed, nerves frazzled, lips bitten, fingers plucking at the hem of her spring dress. She had tried on at least twenty outfits before she decided on the flowing one-piece she was wearing—color the fresh of the peach fruit and soft cotton, strapless, knee-high. Not to mention she had styled her hair five times and applied three different make-ups before she was satisfied. Hair gathered on a low bun at the nape of her neck and below her left ear, two wavy locks framing her cheekbones, two brushes of ink on her lashes and one gloss of coral on her lips.

“Kagome!” Emiko’s voice reached her ears, high-pitched and full of joy, then Kagome was being tackled on her old bench. A mass of dark curls and overexcitement engulfed her, tiny arms curling around her waist and an eruption of giggles. Kagome relaxed, laughed with her, drew the girl closer and tickled her silly. Emiko had a way to infect others with the purity of her laughter.

“Apologies, Kagome-san. I hope you did not have to wait long. I was delayed at work.”

A nerve pinched in her neck. Thick lashes rose slowly until she was falling into his eyes. Kagome loved his eyes, those dark coals, the heat living inside. His voice was becoming dangerously familiar and her name was molten on his tongue. She would never get used to this man’s voice, that raspy purr, the way he made her melt with nothing but naked sound. It was getting ridiculous.

“No worries. I didn’t wait long, and I would have come much earlier either way. I usually spend my afternoons reading here.” A smile licked the flesh of her lips, soft-tilted and whispering that she would have waited for hours to no end if that was what it took to see him.

Emiko crawled out of her lap then, inching towards Kagome’s backpack on the far end. In search of sweets no doubt. Kagome stifled a laugh.

“Ha—caught you this time, tiny thief! What do you have to say in your defense? Depending on your answer, I might have to subject you to the horrible punishment of…tickling you ‘til your last breath!” Fake threat and laughter sparkling in the blue of her eyes, she pulled Emiko back on her lap to commence with the grave tickling torture.

Before she had the chance to begin though, a victorious squeal echoed, and Kagome turned to see Akira sprinting away with the chocolate wafers she had made for today’s meeting. Emiko nimbly leapt out of Kagome’s arms to run after him, yelling at her brother to share his loot with her. Tremors coursed through her body until she could take it no more—Kagome broke out in a light fit of spasms and laughter at their cute antics.

“You little chocolate addicts!” She shook her fist at the notorious twins between laughs.

“Kagome-san.”

Kagome froze. There was _something_ in the way he spoke her name…a stimulating rendition of the syllables that made her shiver and made her _stop_ and she was seeking his eyes. Void in dark-hungry eyes. She stared at him curiously, breathlessly, as those eyes moved low on her body, stroking curves and dips beneath thin fabric. He lingered at the juncture of her hips and thighs…as if he could taste the hot pulse of blood burning inside.

What fueled this reaction? Was it her dolled up state? Her mouth fell open in shock when she saw what it was. It seemed Emiko in her hurry to pursue the delicious sweets had pushed her dress up her thighs…high up her thighs. _What_ _he_ _saw_ was mortifying…that stretch of lace around slim hips, inches and inches of creamy skin laid bare. With clumsy, frantic hands, Kagome vied to cover her exposed flesh, apologies racing down her tongue.

“I—I am truly sorry! I didn’t mean to—didn’t realize I was flashing you!”

Sesshōmaru chuckled. Smokiness and the snare of that hunger.

“I am guessing Emiko is at fault yet again, Kagome-san. Though I do not feel the urge to apologize for this particular misdemeanor.”

It was so unapologetic, so blatantly insinuating, that her flush spread down to her collarbone and over the swells of her breasts and she hid her face in her hands.

“May I sit next to you?” Quiet, too deep to be mere amusement, too husky not to be.

Kagome needed to ask him what his occupation was soon—because right now, she would bet everything she owned that he was a professional host. The ancient dance between man and woman…he knew it well, too well.

“Please, I should have offered sooner.”

Sesshōmaru lowered himself into the bench, long legs crossed, arms resting against its wooden back, hard muscle bulging under the white of his dress shirt. Sinuous. Magnetic. Perfect skin, sharp angles, lids closed, he slanted his neck far back and sighed. Kagome was riveted by the cords in his throat, their rippling as he breathed, their tightening when he swallowed. Silence thickened with things that were too intimate, visceral thoughts of _touch_ and _skin_ and _urge_ swelling in the space between.

“You look tired, Sesshōmaru-san. Long day at work? Where do you work, if you don’t mind my asking?” Kagome wanted to _know_ him, but more than that, in this moment, she needed idle conversation…anything to take her mind off of him naked in her bed.

“Indeed. Today was quite a busy day.” His lids lifted with another sigh, and he turned to meet her eyes. “I am a lawyer, Kagome-san. May I ask what is your occupation?”

A grin split the seam of his mouth, languorous, dragging her mind back into the gutter. Her spring dress felt too tight under the weight of his eyes, her skin too hot, candle wax dripping on thin flesh. Inch by inch, drop by drop, it spilled and burned as he watched. It was clear that he appreciated her choice.

“I am still a student. My major is linguistics and my minor is history. I do work part time at a family restaurant, but it’s spring break, so I am not working currently.” Her voice came out whispery and full of breath.

“Then I am very fortunate to have met you during this time. I have all the time to get to know you better and keep you to myself if you are not preoccupied with studies and work.”

He laughed, and it was hedonic, the raw sexuality and promise in it. Kagome nearly fainted.

_You may kill me before you have time to spend quality time with me if you keep this up…_


	8. A Regrettable Shame

"Do you live alone, Kagome-san? What about your family?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a captivating smile as he turned towards her, draping an arm over the bench's back and crossing his long legs.

"My family lives in an old shrine on the outskirts of town. I moved out when I passed my university exams because commuting would be hard otherwise. Furthermore, my mother took a loan to cover for my tuitions, so I didn't want to inconvenience her more with living expenses," Kagome answered with a troubled expression when she remembered her mother's constant struggles with money after their father's death.

"That is very admirable, Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru complimented her with a genuine smile that warmed her heart at the bewitching sight.

"Your mother takes care of monetary issues in your family?" he then asked with a puzzled expression as he recalled her words.

"My father passed away in an accident when I was little. My mother couldn't support my younger brother and I on her own, so we moved back to my grandparents' house," she replied softly, sadness shadowing her features at the memory of her beloved father. Sesshoumaru vaguely reminded her of him with his deep laughter and the way he cared for his children.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sesshoumaru uttered in a low baritone sincerely as he captured her small hand in his larger one, caressing her knuckles with his thumb, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It happened a long time ago, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome replied with misty eyes as she flashed him a grateful smile. She felt slender fingertips ghosting over her skin before a steady hand cupped her cheek gently. She stared at his sympathetic obsidian gaze enthralled, her breath caught in her throat, as he brushed his thumb below her lower lashes to wipe away a single tear that had spilled after bittersweet memories of her father resurfaced in her mind.

'My father would have liked you, Sesshoumaru-san. It's truly a regrettable shame you can't meet. I would have loved to see you two play with the children together,' Kagome thought wistfully, melting at the mental image of her father and Sesshoumaru chasing around a bunch of dark haired little angels.

'Whoa there, missy! Those were a lot of kids in the mix! You're way ahead of yourself here! How about you ask if he wants to date you first before you start thinking names for your future children!?' Kagome chastised herself silently, blaming her overactive imagination and his irresistible charm for her farfetched musings.

A tug at her dress brought her out of her self-berating session, and she looked down to see two chocolate covered smiles greeting her cheekily.

"You ate all of the chocolate wafers, you little gluttons!? You'll get a stomachache!" She exclaimed surprised, laughing at their guilty expressions after her light scolding.

"No need to worry over that, Kagome-san. My children's stomachs are like bottomless holes where sweets are considered," Sesshoumaru joined in her laughter with a light rumble, and she once again marveled at the way his whole face transformed from the simple action. This man's laughter was a rare feast for her ears; one she would be ecstatic listening to every day for the rest of her life.

"Come here, you tiny thieves!" She reached into her backpack to retrieve a few handkerchiefs, as she pulled Emiko on her lap, and began wiping her chocolate smeared face while the adorable girl giggled happily. Akira tried to climb on the bench quite unsuccessfully when his father picked him up easily and placed him between them to wait for his turn.

"There! You're all clean and pretty again, Emiko-chan!" Kagome remarked with a radiant smile as the dark haired girl crawled from her lap towards her father and wove her short arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.

"Am I pretty like Kagome, papa?" Emiko asked with an adorable pout while chewing on her lower lip as Kagome was busy trying to clean Akira's face as well.

"You are the prettiest girl in the whole world, Emiko," Sesshoumaru indulged his daughter's innocent question as he kissed her cheek affectionately. Kagome had nearly blacked out at the endearing sight, cursing herself for not bringing her camera along when he turned his attention to her.

"You will be a beautiful woman, exactly like Kagome-san, when you grow up," he added in a deep, sensual voice as his smoky gaze captured her own in a blazing torrent of potent lust. His compliment may have sounded light hearted, but his enrapturing stare spoke volumes of the scorching heat that had built between them with each passing meeting.

She was brought back to reality by Emiko's happy squeal as she kissed her father back, and tugged at his sleeve insistently, begging him to put her down when she saw a butterfly floating near them. Naturally, Akira wished to follow after his sister, so Kagome lowered him to the ground gently, and he sprinted after Emiko in a flash.

"I would like to see you again, Kagome-san. Alone." A deep, hypnotic voice dragged her back to that pleasurable realm, and she found herself reflected in dark, liquid pools.

"Alone?" She repeated breathlessly as she stared at him transfixed before an amused chuckle registered in her hazy mind.

"I am asking you out for dinner if you do not object. However, if you would prefer for us to be _alone_ , I could cook for you at my place to repay you for the hospitality you have shown us," Sesshoumaru offered slowly in a velvet timbre, his black orbs dancing with mirth at how affected she was by that simple word.

"Dinner out would be lovely. I do not wish to inconvenience you by making you cook for me," she opted for the first suggestion, all the while cursing her growing addiction to his entrapping voice.

"Are you available on Saturday night?" he asked as his handsome face lit up with a pleased expression, and she nodded her agreement, awed by the welcome change on his masculine features.

"I will pick you up at eight o'clock. Until then, Kagome-san," he finished with a seductive grin as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles that had her shivering in want. Saturday could not come soon enough.


	9. An Electrifying Current

Kagome stared at her crystal reflection in the mirror. Sesshoumaru had called earlier to confirm their Saturday night dinner date. She had practically melted at the sound of his deep baritone without the distraction of visual images. She had barely talked; muted sighs or breathy intakes had become her newfound speech pattern whenever his smoky voice dominated the receiver. Thankfully, she had enough wits to discern the words 'Ginza' and 'formal dress code' before he asked her if it would be an inconvenience. She had barely mumbled her approval while her mind was virtually skimming through her poor closet for something suitable. She had ended the phone call before his irresistible voice had caused her permanent brain damage, yet his parting words were still repeating themselves in her mind: _I cannot wait, Kagome-san._

Shaking her head to clear all distracting thoughts, she focused her chestnut gaze on her appearance. The taffeta, one shoulder, short cocktail dress she had bought on an impulse during Christmas sales finally came in handy. Reaching a little lower than mid thigh, it hugged her curves like a sheath sensually without coming off as skimpy. The upper part was dyed a crimson shade, reaching just below her cleavage where black took over, making a striking contrast with her alabaster skin. She had opted for an elegant bun with a few loose locks, falling from her temples in soft waves. An iridescent eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of ruby on her plump lips completed the seductive image she presented.

"Did I go overboard?" she wondered aloud with a small frown marring the lovely visage in her mirror as she fought the urge to bite her painted lips. The sound of her doorbell interrupted her disarrayed thoughts and she sprayed a few drops of her favorite perfume on. Grabbing her purse from the old worn couch, she willed her feet to the door.

She snuck a peek from the peephole, barely suppressing a gasp at the sight which greeted her on the other side of the door. He stood tall with an air of elegance she could never hope to achieve, dressed in a fitted black suit that revealed more of the sinuous muscles she had glimpsed before than concealing. The striped black and white tie complimented the onyx eyes she was so well accustomed with. She found herself wondering silently why men did not wear vests anymore. The way it accented his lithe physique was creating havoc to her ocular senses. Wrestling her gaze away from the peep hole, she clutched the doorknob tentatively, readying herself for the hormonal onslaught she was sure to experience without any kind of barrier between them.

"Good evening, Kagome-san." The sound of his spell binding voice coursed through every fiber of her being, holding her captive at his mercy. Her lips parted unconsciously while her mind raced for the appropriate verbal response. Before words could be formed though, she felt a gentle touch on her neck and a slow caress against her cheek. The ability to breathe eluded her for few tortuous seconds as he eliminated the space between them, tilting her head back slightly to press a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You look mesmerizing," he breathed in her ear, his low voice carrying a rougher undertone as those firm lips ghosted over her sensitive skin. He then drew back slowly, his nose smoothing against hers lightly, and causing an electrifying current to run through her at the miniscule contact. She found herself drowning in mysterious, obsidian pools while his warm exhalation made her lips tingle and burn pleasurably. She finally snapped out of her awe induced paralysis when an amused chuckle broke through her hazy mind.

"Would you like me to lock the door for you?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual rich timbre after the moment had passed.

"That's quite alright. Give me a second and we can be on our way," Kagome replied quickly before she lost the ability to speak again as she locked her door. This dangerous infatuation with his damn erotic voice had to end soon. Surely, she would develop some sort of immunity to the sinful sound after hearing it repeatedly, wouldn't she? She really hoped so; otherwise, she would be reduced to a drooling mess and admitted in a rehabilitation facility for voice addicts.

She assumed a pleasant smile and steeled her weak nerves as she turned to face him in hopes of acting like a mature woman; and not an unstable mental escapee. Unfortunately for her though, he seemed determined to get under skin by all means. He laced his lean arm with hers, placing her hand on his prominent biceps as he took the lead and began walking towards the building's exit. Even with all the fabric obstructing bare touch, she could feel the muscles flex, disorienting her slightly. She noticed though, that instead of his usual long strides, he had taken the time to slow down in order not to put a strain on her after he took note of her high heeled sandals.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Kagome commented in a sweet voice, fighting the urge to meld her soft curves against the hard contours of his body and discover how well they would fit together.

"It is truly my _pleasure_. To be honest, I had wished for this since the first moment I laid eyes upon you. I am a very fortunate man this night," Sesshoumaru confessed in a low, entrapping voice before he disentangled himself from her loose clutch and opened the door of a sleek, black Audi, helping her inside.

'You sly, smooth talker! You're a manipulative, sexy devil sent on earth to torture poor, defenseless women, aren't you!?' Kagome fumed silently in a futile attempt to calm her raging hormones at his shocking revelation.


	10. A Ravenous Appetite

"You may order anything you like, Kagome-san. My children have certainly enjoyed the chocolate treats you prepare each day, so allow me to repay the favor. Tonight is my treat," Sesshoumaru offered with a low chuckle after they were seated at a table on the rooftop of the elegant Italian restaurant. The night sky was blanketed in incandescent starlight, engulfing the dining people softly.

"I am sure my sweets can't be compared to the succulent desserts this place has to offer, Sesshoumaru-san. At least let me pay for my meal," Kagome argued with a healthy flush under his intense perusal. The look of admiration he had gifted her with upon their meeting had not subsided in the least, yet after they had been seated by the maitre, his obsidian gaze had not strayed from her eyes. Those captivating, coal pools had been drinking her in as he lounged in his chair with a seductive grin curving the corners of his lips.

"That is correct. Your desserts cannot be compared with the ones displayed on this menu. Only your baked sweets can bring such radiant smiles on my children's faces. For that I am forever grateful. Make your choosing and worry not for payment," Sesshoumaru returned sincerely in a smooth timbre, his voice a tangible shade painting her skin.

"Alright then. I'm warning you though, you might regret your decision after you hear my order," she laughed mischievously in an attempt to distract her mind from forming hazy visages of those lips, murmuring seductive whispers against her skin.

"By all means. I do love a woman with a ravenous appetite," he teased her in a rich, provocative baritone as he leaned forward to capture her delicate hand in his larger one. He raised her hand to his lips with purpose, turning it to place a slow kiss on the inside of her wrist, his smoky gaze locked with her wide chestnut eyes. Her pulse accelerated at the seemingly innocent contact, yet she could not mistake the lustful promise in those dark pools. The heat of his soft lips branded her skin where they touched, turning her racing blood to liquid fire. She bit her lower lip to trap a needy moan, threatening to spill forth at the pleasurable assault, when she felt a phantom lick on her sensitive flesh before he released her hand to look at his menu.

'Did I imagine this just now? I swear I could feel something wet stroking my skin. No…it couldn't be…' her mind raged, trying to come up with any plausible explanation other than the obvious one while she buried her face in the menu. Her heart beat frantically against her ribcage, drowning all other sounds around her.

"Are you ready to order?" a husky, feminine voice broke her out of the spell bound trance he had woven around her abruptly.

"Ladies first," Sesshoumaru prompted her to order ahead of him with a satisfied smirk at her disoriented state.

"I will have the Salmone with tagliatelle," Kagome ordered a little breathless, her wrist still tingling with a sweet, burning sensation.

"I will have the Arrabbiata with rigatoni. For appetizers we will have the Bruschetta Mozzarella and Funghi Misto al Olio," Sesshoumaru added his order, delighting in the pleased smile Kagome graced him with after his choice.

"Would you like me to recommend some wines to accompany your dinner?" the waitress asked with an enticing smile, directed towards Sesshoumaru, after she wrote down their orders.

"That will not be necessary. Bring us the Brunello di Montalcino of 2005. That is all," he returned regally, subsequently erasing the wistful expression in the woman's eyes as his molten gaze never strayed from Kagome's for a minute during the order.

"I hope you are pleased with my choices. It did not occur to me to ask if you drink wine. I will only have a glass since I am driving," he commented with a sensual nuance in his low voice after the waitress left them alone.

"I rarely drink alcohol, but I do prefer a glass of wine with my dinner occasionally. You made a lovely choice, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome complimented with a genuine smile before they were interrupted again by a male waiter bringing their wine.

"It is exquisite!" she remarked with satisfaction when she took a small sip, closing her eyes to savor the warm, harmonic taste of the garnet wine.

"Indeed. I do find the taste of this particular wine to be very intoxicating," he confessed in a husky voice, the sinful timbre washing over her senses and making her lift her heavy eyelids to peruse him with curiosity. His liquid stare was tracing the contours of her painted lips, so much alike the ruby shade of the wine, with rapture. Her lips parted imperceptibly as she took a sharp inhale of breath, unable to break free of his entrapping attention.

The appetizers came first, followed after their main dishes as they chatted the night away regarding various matters. Art, literature, music, movies; the conversation topics were endless. She lost count of how many times she was awarded with the pleasure of listening to his deep laughter and he marveled each time her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy as she commented on authors and artists passionately.

"Can I tempt you with dessert?" Sesshoumaru asked after they had finished their meal, his tone dripping in sensuality unlike his earlier leisure attitude.

"Why not? What do you have in mind?" Kagome accepted with light laughter, thinking he was determined to make her explode from over-eating or sexual anticipation tonight.

"Tiramissu. Chocolate is very appealing, but I am certain you must be craving for a different flavor once in a while," he returned suggestively, melting her with a flaming gaze full of heated promise.

"I don't think they serve Tiramissu here…" she commented in a breathless whisper, not recalling seeing that specific sweet in the menu earlier.

"They do not," he confirmed her astute observation, the iridescent moonshine reflected in his black orbs alluringly.


	11. An Unbearable Agony

Kagome had been extremely nervous ever since they left the high class restaurant. She had waited timidly until he paid for their meal then took his arm as he led her to his car in tense silence. Anxiety and nervousness were rolling off of her in palpable waves before she felt cool lips brush by her ear to whisper a sensual reassurance.

"Do not be alarmed, Kagome-san. I only wish to treat you to dessert in a less crowded place. I did not have the chance to keep you to myself this night with all the interruptions. I assure you I will not turn into a sexual fiend and eat you right where you stand – unless you wish me to of course," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but add the last part with an undertone of playfulness in his low, heavy baritone.

"Don't tease the bookworm girl, Sesshoumaru-san. You might be surprised…" the raven haired woman replied huskily with a confidence she was definitely not feeling deep down. She didn't know how to react to his desirable suggestions, but something told her she shouldn't back down.

'Two can play this game, Mr. Suave,' Kagome thought half amused half hesitant, her blood running a bit too hot under her skin when he laughed that deep, erotic laughter of his that never failed to elicit a breathless reaction out of her.

"I would certainly not mind uncovering all of your secrets, Miss Book _Lover_ ," he returned in the midst of his enticing chuckle, intoning the last word with obvious intent.

She felt her knees grow weak at his double entendre, clutching his toned arm with a little more force than necessary as she leaned even closer to his clothed body. He radiated such potent warmth; all she wanted to do at this moment was wrap herself around him and let the underlying spark between them turn into devouring flames.

She was saved from acting on a rash impulse and jumping him on the spot when they finally reached his parked car. He helped her inside before he walked around towards the driver's door. She couldn't help but stalk his leisure movements with darkened eyes, drinking in the lithe confidence he exuded. He made an exquisite sight dressed in his fine black suit, but her mind wouldn't stop providing her with images of his clothes discarded messily on the floor and pale skin beckoning her for a taste.

'Get it together, brain! He might joke around, but the only thing you're getting tonight is dessert, and not the kind you're imagining! You can writhe in unbearable agony or you can straighten up and take it like an adult woman!" she berated her wayward mind bitingly, cursing both her wild imagination and himself for having shown her what he looked like with little to no clothing before. She was brought out of her self chastising session when she heard the unmistakable sound of the car engine revving up as he sped through the highway. How long had she been lost in her little perverted world if they were already moving?

"It appears I might have taken this further than you are comfortable, Kagome-san. I apologize for causing you distress. I promise not to make any more inappropriate jests." His solemn timbre broke through any reservations she might have clung to out of sheer agitation. Here he was making amends for being honest and showing her how desirable he found her because she was giving him mixed signals.

"I have never been this attracted to anyone before, _Sesshoumaru_ ," she confessed with as much honesty she could master in her faltering voice as she caressed his hand above the shift lever softly.

"Please watch the road and let me finish!" she hurried to add when he turned abruptly to stare at her with mild shock in his obsidian orbs after hearing her words and his name uttered so intimately from her lips for the first time. She glued her uncertain gaze on the graceful arc of his neck as he obliged her request and focused his attention back on the road after a small pause.

"I'm not saying I haven't had a relationship up until now, but this is truly the first time I have wanted someone so much that…it scares me. Then there is the fact that you have children. It's a delicate situation. I wouldn't want Emiko-chan and Akira-kun to get attached to me only to be heart broken if this ends up not working between us. What I'm saying is that I like you – I like you _a lot_. But I don't want to rush into things, yet I can't help myself. Am I making any sense?" Kagome laughed nervously, biting her lower lip out of habit, her trembling thumb circling his knuckles in slow motions.

She did not realize the car had come to a stop inside a parking lot until she felt his hand uncurling from the shift lever to capture her smaller one decisively. His hot breath scorched her sensitive flesh as he brought it to his lips and inhaled the scent of her skin deep into his lungs.

"This is my apartment's garage. My mother is taking care of the twins for the night. Truthfully, I had not intended to bring you here when we left the restaurant. Yet, here we are now…" he revealed with a rougher nuance in his baritone voice before she felt slight vibrations on her skin and she realized he was laughing without making a sound.

"Sesshoum-" she began with confusion lacing her shaking voice before he leveled her with a heated stare full of blazing passion that shut her up immediately.

"Let me take you upstairs, _Kagome_. Please…" The arduous magnitude of need in his smoky gaze and want in his low rumble undid her. No man had ever looked at her this way – with such overwhelming need, want, craving.


	12. A Sexual Fiend

He had taken her hand in his larger one gently and led her though corridors, taking her silent nod as her agreement to his pleading request. She felt too numb for words to come, so she allowed him to take her wherever he wished. For all she cared, he could be leading her to hell; and she would still want to burn in the sinful fires with him.

Kagome barely felt him stop to unlock a door before she found herself plastered against a wall, firm lips devouring her own hungrily. She moaned into his mouth wantonly when his tongue snaked inside, slithering against her own in a sensuous dance. Strong hands clutched at her waist, lifting her effortlessly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her writhing body. She raised a leg, bending her knee around his ass to push him against her, wanting to feel more of him. He splayed his fingers around her thighs, squeezing her soft flesh before he raised her dress up to cup her buttocks, grinding against her.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat when she felt him hot and heavy beneath his slacks, moisture gathering at her core, and soaking her silk underwear. He abandoned her plump lips to drag his tongue over the column of her neck as she tilted her head back, giving him all the access he desired. Her hands raked against his front, slender fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt wildly. He used his lithe body to pin her to the wall while he took pause to discard the ruined shirt with brusque movements before he returned to assault her reddened skin.

Kagome marveled at the feel of his muscled back, flexing under her touch, as she buried her blunt nails in his skin, urging him on. She rubbed her clothed, wet core against the hard muscles of his stomach as he lifted her higher, her dress strap gliding down her shoulder to reveal her lace covered breasts. A shuddering breath resonated in the dark room when his rough tongue encircled an erect nipple before teeth caught the flimsy fabric, pushing the cup lower. She buried her hands within his matted locks, guiding his head to her aching breast once more, his name a breathless whisper on her tongue while his mouth latched on to her naked breast with hunger.

She could not endure the sensational torture much longer, and he must have known, because deft fingers caressed her over the damp silk of her ruined panties next. She voiced her approval by chanting his name as he slipped a long, tapered finger inside her tight sheath, her walls clamping around him. A hissed scream came from her lips when he bit down on her breast lightly after he added another finger, and she rode his hand shamelessly.

She became lost in unadulterated pleasure, caused by the magic of his sinful motions, before she was slowly being lowered, her sweaty back grazing against the wall. Feverish lips melted against hers once more as hands clutched at her shivering hips, a hard length sliding against her tender folds. She wrapped both of her legs around his lean waist, her hands pressing against his shoulder blades when she felt the last barriers between them being removed.

Sesshoumaru took a momentary pause, trying to regain his thin control before raw lust clouded over his mind completely. This woman was driving him crazy; he was a second away from plunging into her hot sheath, consequences be damned, but his logic returned at the last moment, thankfully. He withdrew from her tempting body and allowed his hazy gaze to travel over the desirable sight she presented – ebony tresses tousled, pale skin glistening, luscious curves bared. Lastly, his coal eyes met her pleasure filled orbs which were perusing him wantonly, begging him to finish what they had started.

He gave into a throaty chuckle before he took her lips and kissed her slowly, her small hands massaging his neck as he finally finished putting on the damn condom he had retrieved from his wallet. He trapped her between the cold wall and his warm body again, the tip of his hard cock slipping between her wet lips, nudging her entrance as if asking permission. She took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down playfully, an answer to his silent question before he thrust inside her tight core without pause. She released his soft flesh to gasp loudly at the intrusion as he gave her just enough time to adjust before he began a leisure rhythm within her silken walls.

"M-more…" Her wanting cry shattered the last remnants of his control and he lost himself within her, pounding against her yielding body with wild abandon. Nails bit into his sweltering skin when he felt her walls convulse around his length, his name escaping her lips with hoarse reverence, willing him to spill over the edge with her. He felt powerless _and_ powerful at the same time. She left him no other choice but to surrender to the call of her lust, but the knowledge that _he_ was the one to cause her such ecstasy empowered him like nothing else had ever before. He mashed their lips together, finally letting go, giving her what she asked as they both came hard, losing themselves in each other.

"So much for not turning into a sexual fiend and eating me alive," Kagome laughed huskily while they came down from the exhilarating high slowly.

"I did say I would oblige had you wished me to," Sesshoumaru returned with a deep chuckle as he scooped her up in his arms, heading towards the bathroom.


	13. An Arousing Whisper

" _Kagome._ " An arousing whisper infiltrated her sleep laden senses slowly, causing a familiar warmth to spread throughout her body. A small yawn escaped her lips as Kagome tried to stretch her numb limbs, but she became acutely aware of another body engulfing her loosely, and preventing much motion.

Her lashes fluttered once before a sudden thought passed through her half lucid mind. Images of last night's intimate acts flooded her mind with burning intensity, making her squirm, her heartbeat frantic inside her chest. She cast a quick glance downwards to the masculine arm wrapped around her waist, then nearly jumped out of her skin when firm lips pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kagome," a low, sensuous baritone breathed in her ear, and she twisted her neck up, her startled gaze meeting amused obsidian orbs.

"Sesshoumaru – good morning." Kagome nearly melted at the gorgeous smile that curved the corners of his lips after her greeting, and she turned to embrace him fully. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the rich, spicy scent of his skin.

"I see – a snuggler, are you?" Sesshoumaru remarked with a deep sigh as if disapproving of the action, and she immediately snapped her head back to stare at him with an incredulous expression.

"I-I'm sorry – I thought…" Kagome stuttered embarrassed, trying to inch away from him with awkward moves in order to save her remaining dignity. Sesshoumaru didn't allow her the chance to escape however, tightening the arm around her waist, and pushing her flush against him. Long, slender fingers massaged her neck softly as he dipped his head lower to claim her lips in a slow kiss.

"I was merely joking. In fact, I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day like this," Sesshoumaru murmured with a teasing nuance in his husky voice as his body shook lightly from suppressed laughter.

"You – you need to stop doing that! It's not good for my poor heart! _D_ _o not so much as my poor name rehearse;_ _but let your love even with my life decay; lest the wise world should look into your moan, and mock you with me after I am gone_." Kagome recited one of her favorite sonnets and clicked her tongue at him before she gave in to delighted laughter as well.

" _So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_ _s_ _o long lives this and this gives life to thee_ _,_ _"_ Sesshoumaru returned with mirth, a deep rumbling chuckle building in his throat as her eyes widened at the beautiful words uttered in such a sensual voice.

'You're determined to kill me and I don't think I'd mind it much at this point. Quoting Shakespeare with that sinful voice…' Kagome shook her head at how easily he could get under her skin and turn her into a drooling mess of happiness with the barest whisper.

"Breakfast or _shower_ first?" Sesshoumaru asked with a knowing gleam in his coal depths, intoning the latter suggestion, and making it obvious which one he would prefer she choose.

"Hmm, I think – _breakfast_!" Kagome squealed with mischief as she suddenly disentangled herself from his arms and all but sprinted towards the bathroom. She heard his deep laughter follow right after her before the door clicked shut behind them.

* * *

"Thank you for the clothes, Sesshoumaru," Kagome thanked the tall man, busying himself in the kitchen after their shower. She was dressed in one of his shirts, the black fabric reaching mid-thigh, and a pair of boxers that were actually too loose around her waist as well.

"I rather enjoy seeing you in my clothes. Besides, I could not let you walk around wrapped in only a _towel_ now, could I? It would be very tempting and I need to feed you if the low growling sound I hear is any indication," Sesshoumaru replied with a throaty chuckle that made her jaw drop open before she threw the first thing she found in front of her at him.

"If you wished for freshly squeezed orange juice all you had to do was ask," Sesshoumaru resumed his teasing after he caught the orange easily, enjoying the healthy flush on her cheeks.

"Incorrigible man! At least let me _help_ you make breakfast or _orange juice,"_ Kagome insisted once more after he had declined her offer to make breakfast, basically ordering her to sit there and wait like a good girl. She had been sitting on a chair, with her elbows on the table, resting her face against her hands with a slight pout up until that moment.

"Just let me spoil you a little, woman," Sesshoumaru jested in a deep bass voice with a mock stern expression and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She burst out in loud laughter as he gave her a charming smile and went to rummage inside the fridge for ingredients.

"My mother expects me to pick up the twins in an hour. I have promised them to go for ice cream. Would you like to come with us?" Sesshoumaru suggested after he had finished preparing breakfast and they enjoyed a cup of coffee and the various delicacies set on the table.

"I would be delighted, but I need to change clothes first," Kagome agreed with a pleased smile, excited by the prospect of spending more time with him and his children. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act after their night together at first, but a natural familiarity had developed between them without them speaking about it openly. She just felt at ease being around him, merely talking and laughing and eating together. Sesshoumaru seemed to share her opinion as well as he caressed her knuckles slowly, gracing her with a lazy smile that made her never want to leave this kitchen for as long as she lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't own any Shakespearean quotes you recognized in this chapter.


	14. A Losing Battle

_Five Years Later_

A lone dark haired woman was reclining leisurely against an old, wooden bench, basking under the warm amber rays of the afternoon sun. Children's voices filled the air with squeals of delight and laughter as they engaged in various games all around her. A tender smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she put down her book to peruse the endearing sight, her hand coming to rest on her rather swollen midsection.

''Mama! Mama!'' Kagome's gaze shifted from the playing children towards a pair of twin dark haired angels. Akira and Emiko bounced from over-excitement as they ran towards her bench, wearing identical huge smiles. Sesshōmaru followed after them in a sedate pace with a lazy grin, amused at their restlessness, carrying a bag with the logo of her favorite ice cream shop.

''Finally! I thought you forgot all about me and decided to eat the ice cream by yourselves, you little gluttons,'' Kagome teased the ten year olds when they came to an abrupt stop before her, being careful not to jostle her as they took a seat on the edges of the wooden bench.

''They were out of rhubarb & ginger ice cream,'' Sesshōmaru informed her with an apologetic timbre in his deep baritone as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on her lips.

''Out? I wanted to eat _that_ one with my chocolate souffle,'' Kagome pouted with a grimace of disappointment.

''I cannot even begin to understand how you can combine those two flavors,'' Sesshōmaru hid an amused smirk at her adorably sullen expression, holding his hands up in a placating manner when she leveled him with a narrow gaze. Emiko giggled lightly while Akira watched their exchange with wariness, both children knowing their father was fighting a losing battle.

''You would know how delicious this combination is if only you tried it once. In fact, I think I will make rhubarb & ginger ice cream myself when we get home, so we'll never be out. Of course, since I've never made it before, I'll need a taste tester,'' Kagome smiled at him sweetly, and Sesshōmaru knew he and his stomach were doomed to die a slow, agonizing death.

''I'm joking, you silly man!'' Kagome burst out in loud laughter along with Emiko at the expression of pure horror and resignation on the father and son's faces.

''Girls are scary...'' Akira mumbled, relieved he would not have to eat that awful ice cream alongside his father. Sesshōmaru usually made him share his 'punishment' whenever he incurred Kagome's anger, calling it father and son bonding time.

''Boys are silly,'' Emiko stuck her tongue out at her twin brother in reply, helping Kagome set a light green blanket on the grass, so they could have their picnic.

''Women are always right, son. Remember that,'' Sesshōmaru shook his head with a hand on Akira's shoulder when the boy opened his mouth to refute his sister. ''Especially pregnant women...'' he then added as an afterthought with a deep chuckle at his son's frown.

''Grandpa called to say he was coming over today to perform some kind of purifying ritual for safe delivery. I tried to tell him we don't need his metaphysical nonsense, but he insisted,'' Kagome muttered with a small sigh after they had all been seated, enjoying the rich taste of Kagome's famous chocolate souffle, each with an ice cream topping of their preference.

''Do I need to tell mother not to visit today then?'' Sesshōmaru raised an ebony brow with amusement, feeding his wife a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream. Kagome's grandfather and Sesshōmaru's mother had developed a rather intriguing relationship ever since they had first met. Sesshōmaru's mother – being a scientist – could not accept the supernatural, and Kagome's grandfather – being a temple priest – insisted on the existence of yōkai. Their recurring arguments made every family gathering a lively and entertaining occasion.

''Oh, I forgot your mother was coming over as well!'' Kagome exclaimed with a crestfallen expression, already imagining the chaos if their visits coincided.

''Grandpa is funny! I like his stories!'' Emiko commented with a huge grin, wishing to hear more stories of fabled myths and magic from the elderly man.

''But grandma is right. There are no yōkai and his stories are just fairy tales,'' Akira proclaimed with a superior smirk, and the twins got into a heated argument, both defending their chosen relative.

Sesshōmaru and Kagome stifled a laugh at their cute antics, amused at how the explosive duo had managed to include the twins in their usual arguments. Then Kagome's mouth fell open in a small 'o' as two more members of their family joined the conversation silently. Sesshōmaru quickly took notice of this, placing a large hand on Kagome's stomach with softened coal orbs.

''Which side do you think _he_ is on?'' Sesshōmaru asked with a husky, deep laugh, caressing his wife's belly in gentle circles.

''We'll have to wait to find out,'' Kagome returned with a lopsided grin, then a mischievous gleam entered her chestnut gaze. ''But I know what _she_ wants – rhubarb  & ginger ice cream,'' she added, wiggling her brows at him, and taking delight at his imperceptible groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin


End file.
